memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shran/2007 Archive
For older discussions, see my archives here, here and here. Dominic Keating and Heroes Dominic Keating made an appearance on Heroes, and you know more about the Trek Heroes appearances than I do, so if you could add it to his article, I would appreciate it. I handled the Chuck stuff with Tony Todd, Robert Duncan McNeill, and John Fleck. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:05, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :He appeared last week, too, so it's pretty much already taken care of: ::Keating is currently appearing as an Irish crook named Will on NBC's hit series Heroes. Besides series regular Zachary Quinto, TOS stars George Takei and Nichelle Nichols are also appearing on this series. :Thus far, he's probably appeared on-screen for a total of two minutes... in two episodes. I hope he gets more screentime. Hope they bring back Takei, too. --From Andoria with Love 14:03, 2 October 2007 (UTC) New Actor Images You always seem set to pounce when a new image is uploaded from a non-Paramount source, to ask about the legality of its use r.e. if permission was obtained *LOL*. So, take this heads-up from now: *Image:GwynythWalsh.jpg *Image:AlfreWoodard.jpg *Image:Robin Curtis.jpg As you requested the last time, I have, on each image's talk page, posted the copyright owner's emailed reply to me authorizing their use. The owner, Mr. Ronald Douglas, likes MA very much. – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 23:33, 3 October 2007 (UTC) The Thing That Ate Show Preview Heya :) As you've been my guide through the perils of Show Preview, I thought I'd come back to you to report a problem that's cropped up today with the submission of articles. Today, I've regularly encountered a conflict edit on each and every submission I've attempted. Show Preview has been unreliable, in that it's tended to show me the previous version of the file. In at least two instances, Show Preview actually behaved as Submit. For instance, it took me five seperate submissions just to correct a problem at Template:NCwiki that should never have progressed beyond the Show Preview stage. Whatcha think is goin' on? CzechOut ☎ | 07:32, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :Renegade54 and a few people from other wikis have reported this problem, as well. Turning off "show preview on first edit" in your preferences should do the trick for now (at least I think that's what they did). If that doesn't work, you should ask Renegade what he did to fix the problem. I'm not sure what is going on with that or why it's doing it, but it is likely just another MediaWiki screw-up that they have to fix. --From Andoria with Love 18:32, 6 October 2007 (UTC) ::It's a caching issue that primarily affects you when you use the "show preview on first edit". And yes, turning that off, generally "solves" the issue -- Sulfur 20:47, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Thanks, guys :) That has worked for me today. But, as I've always had "show preview on first edit" checked, I wonder what suddenly made it go haywire? CzechOut ☎ | 03:48, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::A caching error recently cropped up with a config change... or something as such. Thus the recent spate of errors. -- Sulfur 03:50, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Stub articles Hey. A question comes to my mind. When I create an article about an actor/ background extra and find no other work he/she appeared in, is this a stub article? I have several sources I've checked out before creating an article. For example Alicia Adams. It seems she only appeared on Star Trek and I find no other source on the web for her. Is this a stub? – Tom 12:51, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :I typically do make it a stub article, because you never know when someone who knows more about that person will come in and add more info. It's certainly not necessary, though; lack of available information is a valid reason to leave the stub off, because it is complete as far as anyone knows (well, mostly anyone). Hope that helps! :) --From Andoria with Love 12:54, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Yes, thank you. – Tom 13:07, 11 October 2007 (UTC) The Featured Article Template Do you not think there should be some sort of protection that allows only administrators to use that template? Right now it seems to me anybody can use it. What is to stop just anybody from slapping it on any article, no matter how crappy it might be? – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 21:23, 11 October 2007 (UTC) : Generally we assume good faith in those sort of situations.--Tim Thomason 18:37, 13 October 2007 (UTC) STXI ST08 Cast Per IRC discussion, I believe this would be the most best opening credit listing: STARRING CHRIS PINE ALSO STARRING (or AND) ZACHARY QUINTO AS MR. SPOCK AND (or WITH) KARL URBAN AS DR. McCOY CO-STARRING (or ALSO STARRING) ERIC BANA JOHN CHO SIMON PEGG ZOE SALDANA ANTON YELCHIN AND LEONARD NIMOY Shades of the TOS opening credits, unless someone (*cough*Bana*cough*) has a problem with the co-starring/also starring sticker.--Tim Thomason 18:37, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Parenthetical numbers in the recent changes list Hiya again. It's time for another round of Silly Questions. I've noticed at that sometimes people will have a parenthetical positive or negative number to the right of their names in a log entry. What does it mean? CzechOut ☎ | 22:42, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Ahhh, wait. I think I've got it. It's the number of characters by which the article has changed, isn't it? CzechOut ☎ | 22:44, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :Yes, in the "fancy" recent changes, the items in parentheses are the number of characters by which the article was changed. -- Sulfur 22:50, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Susie Stillwell Hey Shran. I've worked a bit on her page here and hope this looks now better. I'll hope you support this and keep the images I've worked on (uploaded by her) on this site. I think this is what we really want, performers or production staff members who contribute to this encyclopedia. Their knowledge is important and very helpful. If there is one who is not familiar with the guidelines and policies we have to tell them but with respect. Am I wrong? – Tom 20:50, 15 October 2007 (UTC) What was wrong with Star Trek: Enterprise? Could I ask you a question? I have seen the blogs; read the arguments; read the vitriol. And I really must ask: what the hell was so bad about Enterprise? It wasn't great, but, then again, in my opinion, no Star Trek series was 'great'; merely OK television. I have read all kinds of patent nonsense, from Archer being too 'wooden' (whatever the hell that means), to the ship looking too much like an Akira class ship (So??). I do not know your opinion, but i would like to hear it; if you did not like it, please tell me: what was so bad about this series? – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 00:08, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :I loved Enterprise, although it squandered a lot of potential during its first two years. The good outweighed the bad in my opinion, though. As for "what was so bad" and my opinion of the reasons people say that, read my archived discussion here. --From Andoria with Love 00:20, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Editing news panel and IRC request Sorry for not responding to your IRC request, I wasn't paying attention to that window. In the future, a better way to make sure one of us responds is to type out our full name. My client doesn't tell me anything if you just type "Cobra", but if you type out "OuroborosCobra", I get a notification that shows up no matter what I am doing. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:35, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :Ahh, ok. Mine's set up to where it alerts me with Shran or ThylekShran. Anyways, it's not that big of a deal, I just felt like being an ass and pretending it was. ;) --From Andoria with Love 02:43, 16 October 2007 (UTC) New Article. Please peruse. I wrote this article because I thought in necessary: Nakan_memorial. Please read it and fix whatever is out of order according to what is needed. Also, I rewrote this one: Memorial. Please read. Thanks. – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 04:19, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Recent edit Any reason why you took my comments out of the discussion "I know the new movie is helmed by Abrams, but" on the Reference Desk? - Quase 13:22, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :I had to look to see what you're talking about. I don't know why, but it didn't give me an edit conflict warning. It does that sometimes. That said, your remark -- that we would "get a shotgun and hunt down J.J. Abrams" -- isn't a very productive answer (it doesn't answer the question at hand) not to mention the fact you're threatening another person. You were likely joking, but either way, it isn't necessary. --From Andoria with Love 19:51, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Evidently I was joking, let's keep the "are you threatning me/him/her?" paranoia out of the way. You are right, my answer doesn't add much, but I would thank you to leave the consideration of "is it necessary" to the author, and in extreme cases, to the community. - Quase 20:22, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, you may have been joking, but paranoia aside... that kind of response just doesn't go over well on wikis and suchnot. It really doesn't. -- Sulfur 23:00, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Sekaya, Chakotay's Apocryphal Sister Is she not a canon character? Wasn't she mentioned at some point in the series? I am pretty sure she was, so much so that I began looking for which episode. I have not had any luck, so perhaps I am wrong. Am I? – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 13:58, 20 October 2007 (UTC) :Chakotay only mentions his sister in one episode, "Author, Author", she remains unnamed, though. --Jörg 14:15, 20 October 2007 (UTC) ::She could be mentioned under Unnamed Humans (24th century) alongside Chakotay's grandfather. The name is not canon, and should be an italicized background note there. (Hi Shran!)--Tim Thomason 17:33, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Geez... I have been upgrading old actor sidebars to the current template. There are a many. What a boring, repetitive task! How do you administrators manage? – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 23:40, 20 October 2007 (UTC) redirects to nowhere... I hope that you're keeping track of those redirects that you're removing, even if they point to nowhere. After all, those are alternate credited names for some of those people. :P -- Sulfur 21:48, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :Not at all. ;) I'm sure Tom or whoever ends up creating the article will re-create the redirects along with them. As you know, though, there shouldn't be any redirects to nowhere on this site. baaaaaad. --From Andoria with Love 21:53, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Kes You can delete this if you don't think this comment is proper, but I really appreciate your removal of the unfounded accusations leveled at Jennifer Lien. I'm not a friend (of Lien), and I have no personal stake in the issue, but I did want to say that it showed a rare level of character (for the internet at least) to remove the comment. I know who you are in regards to this wiki, and I wouldn't have edited your change, but I think its great that you understood where I was coming from. Thanks. I think her page is the better for this most recent edit.Hossrex 10:34, 27 October 2007 (UTC) IRC Hey Shran! Can you join the IRC chat for a sec? --Jörg 17:10, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Reminder Casting director Vic Ramos (Star Wars, Apocalypse Now): 1 September 1930 - 21 October 2007 Writer's Strike and Star Trek Since you have been updating me and others on Facebook with info on the WGA strike (thanks for that, by the way), I was wondering if you could comment on Talk:Star Trek (film)#Writer's strike, with a source for your information. That way, we can dispel fears by putting a sourced answer in the article. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:17, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Kawaii No idea why it was being added, but Wikipedia has an article on if you are interested. Basically, it is intense cuteness in anime. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:56, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :Oh, I see. It makes perfect sense now. Whenever I see Neelix, I always think "intense cuteness." ;) -- Pi-ka-chu! From Andoria with Love 04:25, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Corny image captions I know. I know. Usually I never put them, but darn it sometimes an image that I find and upload screams such a comment so loudly that I simply cannot help myself. Sorry. :)– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 22:16, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Novels by Production Staff: Canon or Not? Say an actual writer or producer like Jeri Taylor, who wrote the Voyager novel "Pathways", or Michael Friedman, who wrote the novelization of the Voyager episode , writes a Star Trek novel. Since these people were actual production staff who came up with the TV episodes and films, could novels written by them not be considered canon? I hardly think they would write anything that contradicts established screen facts. – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 22:19, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :All novels are non-canon. There are no exceptions. --From Andoria with Love 22:20, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Casting Call Hey Shran, I've posted the Open Casting Call for the new Star Trek two days ago on the talk page for the film. ;o] – Tom 22:24, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :I know, it's been reported for a while, I've just been neglecting to add it to the page or the news. But, hey, better late than never. :-D --From Andoria with Love 22:25, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :PS: thanks for doing that, btw. :) --From Andoria with Love 22:25, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Michelle Johnston Hey Shran. What is your source for the new birthdate? – Tom 21:24, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :The same source you had for 1964. ;) (see the Yahoo! Movies link) --From Andoria with Love 21:26, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Dammit, my fault. Sorry. Btw, have you seen the link with the pictures of the background extras of ''Star Trek''? ;o] – Tom 21:29, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I saw the pics when they were first posted a few days ago. Very interesting; love how they prepared for spying by wearing trench coats over their costumes. But yeah, those pics are how people found out Jennifer Morrison was in the film – the spy photographers spotted her and took pictures of her. :) --From Andoria with Love 21:33, 10 November 2007 (UTC) signature sorry I didn't mean to --Captain Chris 07:29, 13 November 2007 (UTC) Chekov... er... Walter Read this. -- Sulfur 04:26, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Check this. A good laugh. :) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AJcUMlVvoMk – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 06:24, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Warp Plasma conduits vs EPS conduits Moved to Talk:Warp plasma conduit. Star Trek: Nemesis I would like to ask you: what did you think of Nemesis? I understand that it did not do too well at the box office. I even read somewhere that Lever Burton said it sucked. What do you think. I thought it came across rather like a feature-length TV episode, but I liked it. Not great (as I said before, I do not consider any Star Trek production 'great'), but it was entertaining. The Scimitar I enjoyed especially... MA's article on it in no way conveys the lethality of that ship. What do you think? – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 23:42, 18 November 2007 (UTC) A small mistake Hey Shran, look at your subpage User:Shran/PageII, Phillip Pine will really die on 22 December 2007? How do you know ? ;o] – Tom 19:17, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Virgin Media to offer Star Trek on demand in the UK Hey Shran, a news story that you may want to add to the Latest News panel http://www.digitalspy.co.uk/digitaltv/a80295/virgin-signs-deal-for-star-trek-on-demand.html. The broadcaster Virgin Media, which is currently airing DS9 and Enterprise on its flagship digital cable channel Virgin 1 in the UK, has secured the rights to offer Star Trek episodes to UK customers via its on-demand service. All Star Trek episodes broadcast on Virgin 1 will be available for customers to view again on-demand for seven days after broadcast, while subscribers to Virgin Media's more expensive cable packages will reportedly have free any-time access to the entire library of episodes from TNG, DS9, VOY and ENT through the on-demand EPG. Yay! -- Taduolus 22:47, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Timeless I read your comments about the Timeless summary. I don't understand; what's the problem with injecting a little life into an episode summary? Some folks, like Enzo Aquarius, seem to like it. I hope this is not a problem, because I can't write an episode summary any other way, and I have tried. If it is a problem, then unfortunately I'll have to end my contributions in that regard, something I would hate to do because I enjoy doing it.– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 14:28, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :RE: Your reply to this post. :Ok. I shall continue my summary contributions. See, this is how I see it: Yes, MA is an encyclopedia. You therefore can't write a summary totally like it's a novel. There should always be an element of dispassionate account. But I also think that a reader would enjoy a good (without going too overboard) retelling of an episode a lot more than just reading a straight report of what happened. Take the scene in Timeless where Kim goes to pieces. Sure you can say "Kim falls apart and blames himself for killing Voyager's crew." But think of that scene. Does that really cover what happened? Or does this: "Kim falls apart. 15 years of guilt and self-loathing boil over in a tide. He turns away, screaming in anguish: "I killed them! They trusted me and I KILLED THEM!" And which one is more interesting to read? :I want that, when a reader finishes, he has a comprehensive knowledge of what happened in the episode, and also had a good time reading what happened. I'm sure you can appreciate that.:) :– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 01:41, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Great Fanon If you like both Babylon 5 and Star Trek: Voyager, I highly recommend you follow this link. It is to an excellent 21-part fanfic crossover between the two. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1791644/1/Still_Not_in_Kansas Let me know what you think. – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 21:33, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Policy pointer Re:Gorn, from Memory Alpha:Protection policy: The only cases in which an administrator may make changes to a temporarily-protected page are when he is adding a boilerplate message or other, similar notice. Thanks, Cid Highwind 14:56, 27 November 2007 (UTC)